


Chrisnuki

by The_Perverted_Gentlemen



Series: Lincoln's Pets [3]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Perverted_Gentlemen/pseuds/The_Perverted_Gentlemen
Summary: Third Part





	Chrisnuki

The day after his fun time with Ronnie Ann and Lynn-dog, Lincoln was walking to school while reading his hypnotism book, trying to improve his new skill when he found an order form for the advanced novel. He smiled and filled it out, puts it in a mailbox, and went to school.

In Mrs. Johnson's Class

Lincoln was sitting in class when he noticed Christina walking by with some of her friends. He sighed as he remembered what he had to do just to get his sister to forgive him. That's when he got an idea. He pulled out a piece of paper and started writing a note for her.

Later

Lincoln was looking for Christina but only found one of her friends. He begged them to give her the letter, but when that didn't work out, he just used hypnotism to make her do it. Now Lincoln was on his way home when he noticed a package in the mailbox. He grabbed it and saw that it was his advanced hypnosis book.

"That was fast," He thought aloud as he rushed inside and started reading. After about three hours, Lincoln managed to finish the book just when the doorbell rang. He went downstairs to the door and he opens it to find Christina.

"Hey, you came!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah, I did. Your note said that you wanted to explain yourself?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Look, I only did that video to make amends with my sisters after posting that video of them just to win some dumb trophy, but it was wrong of me to do that." He explained

"Wow, I… Don't believe you." She said.

"Yeah, I thought not. Welp, time for plan B." He said as he reached behind her ear and stared into her eyes.

"Lincoln what… are… you…" Christina was now under his control.

"Let's head to the basement, Christina." He said with a small grin. Christina then smiled and followed him to the basement where Lynn and Ronnie Anne were waiting.

"Okay Lincoln, why did you call us down here?" Lynn asked.

"Good dog." Lincoln said and Lynn got down on all fours and started yipping.

"Lame-o, what's…"

"Watermelon-lime." He said as Ronnie got on all fours and howled. Lincoln then tossed their costumes to them and they got dressed, Lincoln enjoying the sight of his two bitches changing. "Now girls, today we're going to have a new chew toy." He said as he went to the chest and started looking for a costume for Christina. "Ah, perfect." He said as he pulled out a brown leotard with raccoon ears and a ringed tail. "Alright, Christina get changed." He said as he watched her take off her dress and panties and puts on the leotard and ears. "Turn around." he said as she turns around she then bends over and Lincoln then spat on her asshole and shoved the tail beads in her, which went in very easily.

"Oh, looks like someone's a little slut. Explain yourself." He commanded.

"I masturbate, but I want to stay a virgin, so I play with my ass." She said.

"I see. Well then, who do you want to lose your virginity too?" He asked.

"To the one, I love Chandler." She said, Lincoln then started laughing.

"Wow, that's perfect." He said. "Girls, you're going to have to wait for your new toy, I want to have some fun with her." He said as he pulled down his pants. Lynn and Ronnie Anne almost jumped him then and there, but Lincoln stopped the two bitches.

"No girls, I have something else in mind." He said as he went upstairs for a quick second. He then came back with a box that said "Private". He opened it to reveal dildos and strap-ons. "I found this in Lori and Leni's room. Looks like they like this type of stuff." He said as he beckoned his bitches over. He puts the strap-ons on them. He then went over and held Christina down.

"Christina, please open your legs." He said. As she did, he then moved the leotard to the side and spread her lips apart. "Lyndog, you first." He said as Lynn went over and shoved her fake cock into her pussy with the vigor of a horny puppy (Which she technically was at the moment). Christina yelped in pain at the sudden intrusion.

"Shh, it's okay." Lincoln whispered as he shoved his cock in her mouth as Lynn humped her, taking her first time, while she sucked off Lincoln. He then looked over and saw Ronnie Anne, who was looking insatiable, Lincoln then pulled Lynn's shorts down and Ronnie Anne jumped her and shoved her fake cock in her, pushing her deeper into Christina.

"Man, this is so hot." He said as the two bitches started moving faster. "That's it. Good girls. Make this dirty raccoon cum." He said as he pulled out of her mouth and went behind Ronnie Anne, moved the leotard over a bit, and shoved his cock into her tight pussy. Now it was a train of tweens all fucking each other and Lincoln couldn't be happier. As the hours passed, Lincoln stood over the girls as they licked each other's pussies as he jerked off.

"Alright girls, time for your feeding." He said as the girls crowded around his cock with their hands out and mouths open. Lincoln then groaned in pleasure as he shot his cum streams on their faces as they happily took the white, hot, baby batter and drank it down.

"Alright girls, time to get cleaned up." He said as they licked the cum off each other's faces before making sounds of their respective animals. Lincoln then tossed them their clothes.

"Get dressed and meet me upstairs." He said as they got dressed and followed him.

"On the couch." He commanded, and they did so promptly. "Now when I say your release commands, you will not remember what went down and Christina you will forgive me and get over your crush for Chandler." He commanded and they nodded.

"Good, *clears throat* Bad Dog, I love you." He said to Lynn and Ronnie Anne. He then snapped his fingers for Christina. They broke out of their trance.

"Oh, what happened?" Christina asked.

"Oh you guys started talking and then you fell asleep." He said.

"Are you sure, and why do I have a weird a taste in my mouth?" Christina asked.

"Oh right, you drank some of Leni's bedtime smoothies by mistake and it was bad." He said

"I guess that makes sense." She said as she and Ronnie Anne got off the couch.

"I guess I should get home." Christina said

"Yeah, me too." Ronnie Anne agreed. The two girls left as Lincoln waved goodbye.

The Next day.

Lincoln was walking to class when he saw Christina, she looked at him and smiled and waved. As he went to his class he saw Mrs. DiMartino.

"Hello class, Mrs. Johnson caught a bug and won't be in for a while so let's jump in." She said as she turned around and started class. As she did, Lincoln stared at her ass and smiled.

"I think I found my new pet." He said with a smile.


End file.
